Special
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Kuberikan seorang pengantin wanita untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu, sahabatku. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, selamat tinggal. Aku akan pergi… KL AL. HBD Kira, Sorry for Ritsu


Gundam Seed dan seluruh perangkatnya milik Bandai, Sunrise

Note: fic spesial untuk ulang tahun Kira Yamato (yang sebenarnya kemarin, tapi… orz) dan beybeh teman saya: Ritsu-ken a.k.a Uke #ditabok maaf saya telaat… Muaaf, muaaf, T.T maaf kemarin ngirimnya telat.

Memang pairingnya KiraxAthrun, tapi sebatas friendship kok ._.

Dan slight AsuLacus dan KiraLacus. Aa… btw, di bawah ini Athrun POV.

Yo… langsung saja :D

Summary: Kuberikan seorang pengantin wanita untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu, sahabatku. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, selamat tinggal. Aku akan pergi…

* * *

><p>Special<p>

By Pearl

* * *

><p>Kira…<p>

Aku dan kau memiliki banyak kesamaan. Kita sama-sama coordinator ―walau nyatanya aku tak seistimewa kau― kita memiliki jenis gen yang sama. Kita terjun dalam peperangan: Bloody Valentine, dan untungnya sekarang aku dan kau berada di pihak yang sama.

Kita juga sama-sama kehilangan kedua orang tua ―walau kau masih punya Cagalli, sedangkan aku sendirian― kita berdua merasakan kesepian tanpa tempat bergantung. Saat kau rindu, aku juga sama. Akhirnya kita berdua ―berkat saranmu yang konyol itu― pergi ke _deck_ untuk memandangi bintang di langit malam, kau bilang hanya dengan cara itu kita merasa dekat dengan orang tua nun jauh di sana. Dan bodohnya aku percaya, ―dan eh… bolehkah kalimat: kita sama-sama bodoh dimasukkan kedalam list persamaan? Haha…

Tak hanya itu, rupanya kau memiliki selera makanan yang sama denganku. Kita sama-sama menyukai Kebab ―makanan khas Turki― yang terbuat dari campuran daging tipis ditambah sayuran entah apa namanya, dibalut dengan kulit roti yang tipis. Cagalli yang mengenalkan makanan itu padamu, dan kau mengenalkannya padaku. Sedangkan untuk minumannya, kau selalu memesan dua gelas cokelat panas: yang mau tak mau harus kuteguk juga. Awalnya _ogah_, namun lama-lama aku menyukainya, dan bertambah satu lagi persamaan diantara kita.

Bahkan untuk hal kecil seperti: warna kesukaan. Hey, kalau aku tidak salah, kau menyukai warna merah kan? Dan kau bilang warna merah sangat kontras dengan kulitku yang putih.

Ada pahit manisnya memiliki banyak kesamaan denganmu. Manisnya adalah: aku tak perlu susah-susah mencari barang untuk kado ulang tahunku. Kau tinggal mengukurnya sendiri. Karena: aku suka apa yang kau suka. Namun pahitnya: kau dan aku selalu memilih jenis barang yang sama, dan jika jumlah barang itu hanya satu, kita harus memakainya secara bergantian ―atau bahkan membaginya menjadi dua bagian. Kita sering sepert itu, 'kan? Membagi kue, bergantian dalam memakai jam tangan, dan masih banyak lagi, aku tak sebutkan semua.

Hey… asal kau tahu, itu sangat merepotkan, lho! Namun kau dan aku tetap saja melakukannya.

…Dan apa kau ingat? Saat kita berdua akan melakukan rapat di Plant? Kita sama-sama membutuhkan jam tangan pada hari itu, kita sempat beradu mulut untuk: siapa-yang-memakai-jam-tangan-hari ini. Kau berkata: "Kau saja yang memakainya, Athrun."

Namun aku menyangkal: "Tidak, kau saja."

Adu mulut terjadi sekitar sepuluh menit, dan kita masih berpegang teguh pada argumen masing-masing.

―Dan kau ingat 'kan? Akhirnya kita sama-sama tak memakai jam itu. Haha, biarkan aku tertawa.

Aku senang memiliki banyak kesamaan denganmu...

…Namun tidak untuk yang kali ini. Ketika kita menyukai gadis yang sama: Lacus Clyne, dia tunanganku.

Ini ironi…

Kau dan aku tahu, bahwa kesamaan yang kali ini tak mungkin dibagi, dipakai bergantian, atau ditinggal begitu saja ―seperti kasus jam tangan― karena barang yang kita sukai sekarang ini adalah sesosok makhluk hidup. Makhluk hidup yang begitu cantik, sempurna, sebuah maha karya Tuhan yang tak ternilai harganya. Seorang wanita bernama Lacus. Salah satu dari kita harus mengalah demi kebahagiaan nyata. Tapi egoku berkata lain: aku tak mau bersama Lacus, dan aku juga tak sanggup kehilanganmu.

Lacus spesial bagiku.

Namun kau lebih spesial.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Hari ini, 18 Mei 2011. Rabu.<p>

Tahun-tahun lalu, di hari ini aku selalu menyempat-nyempatkan diri di sampingmu, untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Kita berdua saja, antara aku, dan sahabat laki-lakinya.

Namun tidak untuk kali ini, karena hari ini, aku di sini. Di rumahku, tepatnya di depan cermin di dalam kamarku. Aku mematung mengamati refleksi diri pada sebuah cermin seukuran tinggi badan. Aku begitu tampan menggunakan _tuxedo_ putih dan hiasan bunga di dada, aku yakin Lacus akan makin jatuh cinta padaku.

… Ya. Hari ini adalah hari bahagiaku bersama Lacus, aku akan menikahinya satu jam lagi di gereja, disaksikan oleh seluruh warga Plant, karena ini termasuk pernikahan politik. Aku senang pada akhirnya wanita yang kudambakan bisa jadi milikku, aku bahagia namun hatiku hancur di saat yang sama.

Tadi malam aku ke rumahmu, ke rumah Kira. Dengan tujuan memberikan undangan pernikahan ―aku tahu sangat terlambat menyerahkannya, alasannya karena aku tak sanggup― kau menyambutku dengan sebuah senyuman hangat ―entah mengapa aku berpikiran kau jadi sangat tampan dengan senyum seperti itu― kau juga memberiku ucapan selamat. Tapi aku tahu, senyum manismu hanya untuk menutupi luka mengaga di hatimu. Ucapan selamat itu juga, aku yakin sebuah jeritan keputusasaan. Aku tahu kau sangat sedih mengetahui hal ini. Maaf, aku egois.

Lalu kita ngobrol panjang lebar malam itu. Kau dan aku, kita berdua saja. Antara lelaki dan lelaki. Sahabat dengan sahabat, ah― perlu kukatan mantan sahabat? Aku sudah menghianatimu 'kan?

Kau menyebut obrolan di bawah langit hitam tadi malam itu adalah: pesta melepas keperjakaan. Ah, entahlah, akhir-akhir ini istilahmu sedikit unik dan aneh.

Kemarin kau bilang kau rindu orang tuamu, karena langit malam kemarin tak ada bintang, gelap, mendung, mencekam.

Kita bicara berjam-jam, namun kata yang kutunggu-tunggu tak kunjung keluar dari mulutmu. Jika saja kau mengatakannya, jika kau berkata: ''Jangan menikah." Dengan lirih sekalipun, aku bersumpah akan meninggalkan Lacus dan memberikannya padamu.

Namun kau tidak mengatakannya, dan pada akhirnya aku tetap menikah dengan Lacus. Meninggalkanmu, merana, sendiri. Sekaligus menguburku dalam sumur penyesalah yang gelap dan menyesakkan.

Maaf…

… Aku bukan sahabat yang baik.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Aku keluar dari mobil hitam milikku ―yang tentunya sudah di beri hiasan buket bunga di depannya. Kakiku melangkah kalem menuju sebuah rumah berpintu besar dari kayu yang tampah mewah dan kokoh ―rumah Lacus. Di sisinya penuh ukiran bunga dan sulur, indah, Lacus memang mempunyai selera seni yang tinggi.<p>

Ketika jarakku hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari pintu kayu itu, tanganku terulur untuk mengetuknya. Baru satu ketukan, pintu itu terbuka dengan cepat, aku menaikkan alisku ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang berjepit bintang menampakkan senyuman lebar. Aku tahu gadis itu, dia mirip Lacus, namum bukan Lacus, dia ―Meer, sepupu Lacus.

"Athrun!" dia berseru senang lalu menyeretku masuk kedalam tanpa ampun.

"―Me-meer… Aa."

Meer membawaku ke ruang tamu dan mendudukkan aku di sofa dengan paksa. Lalu dia berlari ke arah dalam, dan muncul lagi membawa segelas air minum. Dia meletakkannya di atas meja tamu, lalu masuk lagi kedalam, dan keluar membawa setoples kue kering. Dia melakukannya dengan cepat ―benar-benar hiperaktif.

Meer mengambil nafas panjang setalah adegan berlari-larinya, "Kau! Tunggu di sini, Lacus akan siap dalam sepuluh menit." Dan dia berlalu: _alias_ masuk lagi ke dalam meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang tamu dalam keadaan melongo.

… _Oh God_, kejadian tadi terlalu cepat, bahkan otakku belum bisa memrosesnya.

Aku celingak-celinguk memandang ke kiri-kanan. Oh, benar… aku ada di ruang tamu rumah Lacus. Aku menghela nafas, dan menyandarkan punggung sesantai mungkin. Oh benar… aku sebentar lagi akan menikah.

Kupejamkan mataku keras, aku merasakan pusing secara tiba-tiba, entah mengapa. Aku… aku…

"Athrun? Aku siap."

Suara lembut milik wanita yang kucintai membuyarkan lamunanku, kontan aku memuka mata dan menemukan sesosok malaikat berbalut gaun putih yang mewah. Malaikat itu, cantik sekali. Wajahnya elok, rambutnya panjang tergerai, merah muda, kulitnya putih bersinar. Seolah tanpa cacat. Dia… sempurna.

Aku berjalan seperti melayang menuju ke arahnya, lalu berlutut di hadapannya, kuraih tangan halusnya dan kukecup, sungguh aku kagum dengan makhluk di hadapanku.

"Athrun…" kulihat wajahnya memerah tersipu, dia manis sekali.

"Kita berangkat," ujarku singkat, kutuntun dia sampai masuk kedalam mobil, dia… calon istriku. Aku bisa jadi sangat sombong karena mempunyai istri se elok dia. Haha…

Setelah dia masuk kedalam mobil, kupastikan dia merasa nyaman sebelum aku menyalakan mesin dan pergi ke gereja untuk sumpah pernikahan. Bisa kulihat dia harus berkali-kali membenarkan posisi rok menggembungnya agar tidak kusut, kurasa itu merepotkan. Setelah dia bisa duduk dengan tenang, aku mulai tacap gas dan meninggalkan rumah Lacus, menuju gereja.

Aku meliriknya di sudut mataku, dia tampak gugup sekali, pandangannya seolah menghindariku, dia gelagapan seperti anak kecil. Aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri ditengah konsentrasiku menyetir.

Jarak kami dengan gereja kurang seratus meter lagi, aku meliriknya lagi, sekarang wajahnya sudah sedikit rileks dan tak ada blushing merah lagi.

Mataku berganti melirik kaca spion, benda kecil itu memantulkan bayangan dua buah mobil hitam yang kuketahui milik Meer dan semua pelayan di rumah Lacus. Jarak mereka lumayan jauh dari kami…

… Kesempatan.

Kubanting stir ke kiri dan berbelok tak searah dengan jalan, aku menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat yang berakibat dengan makin bertambahnya kecepatan mobil yang aku dan Lacus tumpangi. Aku bisa melihat Lacus membelalakkan matanya kaget, dia memegangi dadanya, mungkin sedikit shock.

"A-ath-athrun― apa yang kau―" dia mulai meracau, menyerukan protes.

"Lacus…" tapi aku memotongnya.

"Athrun… apa yang―"

"Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu."

Dia diam, aku juga diam. Kami sama-sama diam. Dan dia menurut saja kubawa jauh dari mobil Meer dan pelayannya.

… Aku tahu ini gila. Tapi aku tak menyesal telah melakukannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>"Apa-apaanKau?"<p>

Suaramu mengalun nyaring tertangkap daun telingaku, nampaknya kau marah padaku.

"Kau sudah gila, Athrun."

Kau menyebutku gila karena melakukan hal ini, tapi aku bisa jadi lebih gila bila tak melakukannya.

"Kau harus kembali, dan menikah dengan Lacus!"

Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau, karena jika itu kulakukan, sama saja menerjunkan diri di tebing yang curam.

"―Jawab aku, Athrun!"

Aku tertunduk lesu. Aku sampai di rumah Kira hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit, karena aku menggunakan kecepatan lebih dari 110. Lacus sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumah Kira sambil menangis, ada Cagalli di sampingnya untuk menenangkannya.

Aku lari dari pernikahanku…

… Untuk Kira.

"Kuberikan seorang pengantin wanita untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu, Kira." Aku mulai menegakkan badan, lalu menatap sosok sahabat lelaki di hadapanku. Kulihat matanya, warnanya bagus ―_violet_. Tapi diselimuti kabut kemarahan.

"―Kau gila."

Aku tersenyum tipis… Setidaknya aku melakukan hal yang menurutku benar.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Kataku lirih.

"Apa?―"

"Telah menjadi sahabat yang baik, aku sungguh menyayangimu."

"…Ath…"

"Aku pergi…"

Langkah kakiku perlahan tapi pasti, aku keluar dari halaman ini. Meninggalkan semuanya… semuanya…

… Silahkan bilang aku pecundang.

"― Kau mau kemana? Hanya di sini tempatmu pulang!"

Terimakasih sudah mencegahku, tapi maaf…

"… Kemanapun, ke neraka juga boleh."

Aku bisa merasakan Kira marah-marah di depan pintunya. Dan Aku tertawa….

Ha… Ha… Ha…

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

* * *

><p>Satu kata dari saya: maaf. Silahkan tabok<p> 


End file.
